


Tesla

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "Und was ist das für ein Moment?""Der Moment in dem ich mit meinem Freund angebe."





	Tesla

"Sorry aber ihre Rechnung wurde schon vollständig von Harvey Specter bezahlt." Erst verwirrt und dann erleichtert lachte ich auf und ging mit einem Kommentar an Louis vorbei als Harvey mich am Eingang abfing. 

"10.000€ Rechnung mal eben so bezahlen?" Seinen Arm legte er an meine Hüfte. "Meinst du nicht das wäre ein bisschen auffällig." Hinter uns im Saal waren noch vereinzelt Personen, die meisten waren schon gegangen.  
Seinen Kopf legte Harvey schief. "Ich mag es mit Sachen anzugeben." Provokant gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Du meinst mit mir nicht mit dem Geld oder?" Scherzte ich und ließ mich von ihm näher an ihn heran ziehen.  
"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege mit meinem Geld." Neckend schaute er auf mich herab. "Wie ich schon gesagt habe, du hast ein Talent dafür Momente kaputt zu machen." Griff er unsere Konversation von heute Mittag auf.  
"Ah echt? Was ist das denn für ein Moment?"  
"Der Moment in dem ich mit meinem Freund angebe." Erneut küsste er mich und holte dann einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. "Wir haben noch den Gewinn unseres Deales auszukosten." An dem Schlüsselbund wehte das Tesla Schild.  
"Haben wir das nicht bereits?" Harvey wich vor meinem Kuss zurück.  
"Nichts geht über einen Tesla."


End file.
